Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan
is a song from BiBi's third single. BiBi is a sub-unit under μ’s; the group consists of Maki Nishikino, Eli Ayase, and Nico Yazawa. It was first previewed by being released for play on Love Live! School idol festival on December 5, 2014. It was released on December 24, 2014. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Takashi Saeki. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14293)' 'CD' # #Trouble Busters # (Off Vocal) #Trouble Busters (Off Vocal) # Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Chikadzuita ashioto kimi nara ii no ni Chigau tte chigau tte shitteru kedo Yorisotte aruite mitai kono kimochi Uketotte uketotte hoshiku naru Kotoba ni naranai toiki ga koori Sugu ni kieteku hitori tatsu machikado Sagashite shimau kimi no senaka o Iru hazu mo nai hitogomi no naka Kyou wa ne aitai to ieba yokatta Yakusoku shisobirete kuyanderu no Ima sugu ni denwa kakete Sugu ni kite to koko ni kite to tsugete mitai no ni Tameratteru tomadotteru mada kimerarenai Yubisaki de hoshi no kazu nazori nagara mo Suki ni natta ano hi omotte mune ga itai Tameratteru tomadotteru mada kimerarenai Yoru ga fukete shimau kara hayaku kimenakya Suki ni natte watashi wa sukoshi okubyou ni natta mitai ne Chikadzuita ashioto kimi nara ii no ni Chigau tte chigau tte shitteru kedo Yorisotte aruite mitai kono kimochi Uketotte uketotte hoshiku naru Mado ni kirameku kazari ga ochite Hiroi agereba fui ni nakitaku naru Yokan ga suru yo kimi ni aeru to Tada no yokan janai sou shinjite mitai Jibun kara aitai to ieba yokatta Iji hatte nanto naku gaman shiteta Ima sugu ni itsumo no basho Itte miyou ka moshika shitara kimi ga iru kamo Tameratteru tomadotteru mada kimerarenai Yoru ga fukete shimau kara hayaku kimenakya Suki ni natte watashi wa sukoshi okubyou ni natta mitai ne Kakedashitara tsumetasa ni furue nagara mo Atsuku naru hoppeta to mune no kodou ga Suki ni natta ano hi omotte namida de sou Kakedashitara tsumetasa ni furue nagara mo Tooku kara watashi e to te o furu dareka Are wa kitto kimi ga isoide kocchi e mukau tokoro ne Chikadzuita ashioto kimi no ashioto ga Massugu watashi e kakete kuru Yorisotte aruite mitai kono kimochi Onnaji kimochi de kakete kuru RAP Fuyu ga kureta yokan kitto kuru kimi ga Sonna fuyu no yokan koi wa ai o yobu Fuyu ga kureta yokan kitto kuru kimi ga Sonna fuyu no yokan koi wa ai o yobu |-| Kanji= 近づいた足音　君ならいいのに 違うって　違うって知ってるけど 寄りそって歩いてみたいこの気持ち 受けとって　受けとって欲しくなる 言葉にならない吐息が凍り すぐに消えてく　ひとり立つ街角 探してしまう君の背中を いるはずもない人混みのなか 今日はね会いたいと云えばよかった 約束しそびれて悔やんでるの 今すぐに電話かけて すぐに来てとここに来てと　告げてみたいのに ためらってる　とまどってる　まだ決められない 指先で星の数なぞりながらも 好きになったあの日思って胸が痛い ためらってる　とまどってる　まだ決められない 夜が更けてしまうから早く決めなきゃ 好きになって私はすこし臆病になったみたいね 近づいた足音　君ならいいのに 違うって　違うって知ってるけど 寄りそって歩いてみたいこの気持ち 受けとって　受けとって欲しくなる 窓にきらめく飾りが落ちて 拾い上げれば不意に泣きたくなる 予感がするよ　君に会えると ただの予感じゃないそう信じてみたい 自分から会いたいと云えばよかった 意地張ってなんとなく我慢してた 今すぐにいつもの場所 行ってみようかもしかしたら　君がいるかも ためらってる　とまどってる　まだ決められない 夜が更けてしまうから早く決めなきゃ 好きになって私はすこし臆病になったみたいね 駆け出したら　冷たさにふるえながらも 熱くなるほっぺたと胸の鼓動が 好きになったあの日思って涙出そう 駆け出したら　冷たさにふるえながらも 遠くから私へと手を振る誰か あれはきっと君が急いでこっちへ向かうところね 近づいた足音　君の足音が まっすぐ私へ駆けてくる 寄りそって歩いてみたいこの気持ち おんなじ気持ちで駆けてくる RAP 冬がくれた予感　きっと来る君が そんな冬の予感　恋は愛を呼ぶ 冬がくれた予感　きっと来る君が そんな冬の予感　恋は愛を呼ぶ |-| English= Footsteps approach, and I wish that they were yours Even though I know that can't be right Those feelings, of wanting to walk close by your side-- I find myself wishing for you to accept them My unformed words leave my mouth as a chilly sigh And disappear in an instant, at the street corner where I stand alone I'm searching for your back among the crowd Even though I know you can't possibly be there I should've told you today that I wanted to see you Now I regret missing that chance If only I had it in me to pull out my phone, and call you to say "Come here, come quick, please..." Hesitating, indecisive, I still can't make up my mind Even as I count the stars with my fingertips The day I fell in love -- thinking about it makes my chest hurt Hesitating, indecisive, I still can't make up my mind The night's about to end, I have to make my choice soon, but... Falling in love has made me a bit of a coward, huh? Footsteps approach, and I wish that they were yours Even though I know that can't be right Those feelings, of wanting to walk close by your side-- I find myself wishing for you to accept them When I stopped to pick up the decorative lights that had fallen from the window I suddenly felt like crying I got the vague sense that I'd be seeing you today But I want to believe it's more than just a gut feeling I wish I'd told you outright that I wanted to see you But I stubbornly bit my tongue for no real reason I think I'll try going to our usual place Just in case you'll be there... Hesitating, indecisive, I still can't make up my mind The night's about to end, I have to make my choice soon, but... Falling in love has made me a bit of a coward, huh? Once I've started running, even while trembling from the cold My cheeks and heartbeat began growing hot The day I fell in love -- thinking about it makes tears fill my eyes Once I've started running, even while trembling from the cold I can see someone waving at me from the distance I'm sure it must be you, rushing towards me... Footsteps approach -- your footsteps Are heading straight towards me Those feelings, of wanting to walk close by your side-- With those same feelings, you run towards me RAP (The premonition winter gave me, that you'll definitely come) (That premonition of winter, passion calling for love) (The premonition winter gave me, that you'll definitely come) (That premonition of winter, passion calling for love) Gallery Single Scans= Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ References Category:Love Live! Category:Discography Category:BiBi Category:Lyrics Category:Radio Dramas Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Eli Ayase Category:Maki Nishikino Category:Nico Yazawa